


Proposing But Awesome

by WritingWasHard



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I wrote this in 40 minutes again, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, There’s actually dialogue in this fic!, but only one, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWasHard/pseuds/WritingWasHard
Summary: Blame Discord for my gay rambling.Kyle wants to propose but the date doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Proposing But Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired and gay, have something wholesome hooray.

Kyle had been planning this date for months. It was supposed to go down perfectly.

A nice dinner, nice as in sitting close together in a booth sharing pizza. (Fanboy doesn’t do fancy, it’d only make the other uncomfortable.) A walk in a park that had been set up with faint fairy lights across the sides of the path, the path that lead to that little boat...

A boat which had turned over after Kyle’s nervous attempts to pull out the box he’s been carrying for all of those months resulted in the damn thing slipping out of his hands. In the desperate attempts by Kyle to catch it, and Fanboy to catch Kyle, they had tipped the whole thing over.

And now they’re drenched in lake water, holding themselves up with the bottom of the overturned boat. Kyle wide-eyed and disappointed that his entire date had gone down the drain in one swift movement, watching as his boyfriend shakes his head like a dog to get the water out of his hair. 

But he’s laughing.

Fanboy is laughing. 

Not laughter that’s taunting, the man isn’t capable of that. The laughter that’s sweet and wonderful, full of joy. He’s smiling at Kyle, saying words the wizard can’t hear over his own heart beating loudly in his ears. So loudly he’s afraid it might burst.

This wonderful man, the one who filled their childhoods with wacky adventures.   
Who wrote him letters during his time away at Milkweed.   
Who has to get shots every year because of a mishap when Kyle had come back into town five years ago after so long away.   
Who welcomed him back with open arms like the time had never passed.   
Who spent nights alone with him, reassuring him of his belonging.  
Who kissed him a week after they reunited and confessed.   
Who’s spent the last five years waking up next to him each day, still smiling like it’s the first.

Tobias is everything he wants.

That’s all he can think when he flicks open the lid of the box. All he can think when he watches those eyes go wide and fill with tears. All he can think while they smile like idiots at each-other.

He’s absolutely doomed isn’t he? 

“Marry me.”


End file.
